The term auto-multiscopic is used to define a display that allows multiple users to view three-dimensional scenes on a display, simultaneously and without the need for 3D glasses.
Standard 3D integral photography was first proposed in 1908 by Gabriel Lippman, as a means of capturing 3D image information using 2D film surfaces. Since then, various methods have been used to display auto-multiscopic 3D images using source images on 2D surfaces, but they all suffer from drawbacks.